1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a cutter for shredder.
1. Prior art
In the conventional cutter of the shredder, it consists of, as shown in FIG. 8, a pair of cutter member comprising a plurality of rotation blades 16 having square edges 17 provided parallel to each other, which are adapted to be rotated and rubbed against each other at the edges 17.
And in order to shred papers, as shown in FIG. 9, the paper 18 is rolled in by the rotation blades 16 which are rotated in the direction of an arrow and shredded.
In more detail, the force of rolling in the paper 18 inserted in the shredder is given at the cross section X in FIG. 9, where the paper is cut by shear force.
In the conventional shredder, since papers have been cut into pieces by the shear force of the rubbing of the edges of the pair of blades, so that, in order to shred papers, a strong shear force is needed and consequently a big torque for driving the rotation blades 16 is also needed, which causes the driving means to become large in size.
Further, it is customary to cause damage to the blades in operation by the existence of the metal tips such as staples included in the papers to be shredded.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a novel cutter for use in a shredder which solves the above conventional problems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel cutter for preparation of a shredder which is small in size, having a high level of shredding ability and small in energy consumption.